


Ucapan Cinta

by luukia



Category: Free!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin likes to watch Nitori sleeping. He doesn't know why, but he feel happy doing it. But this night, is not going to end like the other nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ucapan Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first Free! fanfiction. I'm sorry I can't write it well, I'm still trying to get the hang of the character.  
> I'm honestly excited to finally write rintori fanfiction ! I really, reaaaally like this pair !

It was two in the morning. The room was dimly lit with a bed lamp as the only source of light. Dark, red eyes was staring at the bundle of body wrapped tightly with yellow blanket , leaving only the head from the warm cover. 

Rin watched as Nitori’s body moving in sync with his breathing. The bright blue eyes that usually stared at him during club was now closed. The grey mop of hair covered half of Nitori’s face, it looked so puffy and soft to touch. Rin tried his best to resist the damned temptation to touch it. 

His hand screamed LEMME AT THOSE SOFT FLUFFY HAIR ALREADY, but Rin’s stubbornness would never let it. He would rather die than let Nitori knew his secret, that Rin like to watch him sleep. Well, Rin himself realized how creepy he was. He definitely didn’t need the object of his secret affection to know it too. He had senior dignity to keep for fuck sake. 

Rin sighed to himself. The only one that knew his secret was Makoto,then Makoto told Haru, Haru told Nagisa and so on. Basically everyone in Iwatobi Swimming Club knew it, including Gou. And boy, they would never let it slide. Each time they meet up with each other, they would tease Rin about his secret little crush to no end. 

True , Rin regretted his decision to tell Makoto. But a part of him could not bear to keep this secret to himself. He needed someone to confide to and he thought Makoto was the right person, since Makoto had better experience in love than him, with Makoto being in a relationship with Haru. Wait. Love? 

Had it turned to love already ?

With his brows furrowed together, Rin stared at Nitori intensely. At first, he thought Nitori was an annoying little twat, noisy as hell and clingy as fuck. But gradually, he begun to enjoy the company. Rin couldn’t remember when the junior suddenly looked so adorable to him, or when the usual ‘senpai’ chirping changed into beautiful music to his ear. 

Well , looking at people sleeping was self explanatory enough for his feeling. But Rin couldn’t help it ! It was totally not his fault that watching Nitori sleeping helped to soothe his nerves so much. Ever since he came back to Japan from Australia, Rin had trouble sleeping. Nothing really helps, from yoga, classical music, to reciting the Heart Sutra. Nothing worked. 

During his desperation , Rin stared at Nitori sleeping so soundly above him. His curiosity got the better of him and he climbed the stair to watch Nitori closely. Weirdly enough, his mind suddenly came to peace, and he felt awfully relaxed. That was the first good night sleep Rin got and the first to many night for his secret-and-creepy-as-hell night activity. 

Carefully, Rin lifted his hand to stroke Nitori’s cheek. He was being extremely careful, his thumb brushed with Nitori’s cheek slightly. The friction between his rough thumb and Nitori’s soft cheek made butterflies fluttered inside his stomach. The blush on Rin’s cheek matched his hair color. He could feel his body temperature rising but damn he craved for the touch again.

Rin watched as Nitori stayed still like before. He let out a grateful sigh, then his eyes wandered to observe Nitori’s facial structure again. He could never grow tired of it, it was his addiction. He liked the shape of Nitori’s nose. He didn’t know why but he liked it. Rin’s eyes drifted again from Nitori’s forehead and down to his plump lips. 

Nitori’s lips was thin and not perky at all. It was the opposite of Angelina Jolie notorious lips. Although it was thin, it was perfect for Rin. The pinkish lips adorned Nitori’s pale face with vivid color. Rin imagined how soft those lips would feel like against his. It must feel amazing. 

Like entranced, Rin slowly leaned his lips closer to Nitori. He didn’t mean to kiss Nitori or anything. He just wanted to have a little taste, that’s all. A little taste, nothing more. Their lips was getting closer, each second felt like an hour for Rin. He scrunched his eyes shut, his body heated up from the nerve and adrenaline. Rin couldn’t think straight. He wanted to just get their lips together, to feel each other and maybe if the Goddess of Luck was being nice to Rin, he could able to put his tongue inside. 

Just a centimeter more and their lips would collide. All of sudden, Rin jumped backward. 

NO.

Rin shook his head furiously, he grabbed his hair and pulled it until it hurts. He shook his head again, mentally screaming no inside his head. He pressed his head and knee together, trying to calm his uneven breath. 

What kind of animal am I? I was about to force a kiss on Nitori! How low have I become?!

Rin mentally kept on cursing himself. He felt so ashamed of himself. If possible,he wanted to jump inside a hole and just stay there forever. All this time, Rin was content with just watching Nitori. He never knew his desire had grown to something more. Just watching was not enough, Rin needed more, he craved for more. The realization struck at him like a lightning. 

Shit.  
I am in love with Nitori.

Rin blushed, he felt embarrassed now that he finally realize his own feeling. He scrubbed his face and knees together, trying to strife away from reality. 

“Rin-senpai?”

All of the sense on Rin body tingled at the voice. Rin couldn’t believe his ear, his red eyes shot up almost immediately to see Nitori on the bed. The junior looked at him straight, Rin couldn’t read his expression. 

Rin cleared his throat before replying,” Y-Yeah Ai? What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?”

Nitori shook his head, his eyes was still fixated on Rin,” Senpai, I think we need to talk.”

“About what?”,Rin said, still trying to feign innocence. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Nitori said, half screaming. 

Silence engulfed the two teen. They were trapped in staring contest before Rin finally gave up and averted his eyes away. 

“Since when you noticed?”, Rin dared himself to ask. 

Nitori blushed, he didn’t anticipated that Rin would break the silence so quickly. He stammered his words ,”U-Umm.. I never counted, but I guess I’ve noticed for a while?”

“I-I see !” Rin tried to cover his embarrassment. 

And how long is ‘a while’ ??? I’m doomed.

“Umm, Rin-senpai !” Nitori exclaimed, trying to get Rin’s attention. 

“I don’t hate it you know..” Nitori said, his voice was low, barely audible but loud enough for Rin. 

“You don’t?!” Rin replied, almost too excitedly. He cleared his throat before he said,”I mean, you don’t think I’m weird or anything?”

Nitori fidgeted on his bed, a tint shade of pink on his cheek, “Well, it’s not like you ever did anything other than watching, so it didn’t bother me at all.”

THANK GOD I DIDN’T KISS HIM BACK THEN. 

Rin sighed in relief, at least Nitori didn’t hate him or thought of him as a creep. Although he still had one more problem. His feeling. Should he tell Nitori now? 

“If-If I want to do more than watch you, wi-will you be alright with it??” Rin asked.

Nitori was taken aback with the question, his blush deepened, he hugged his bloster while replied,” I..I don’t know.”

“Oh. I see..” Rin said dejectedly.

“I mean , I don’t know what kind of thing you want to do, Senpai! So I’m not really sure. But ! I don’t hate you, I mean I don’t mind that you watch me! I mean- I don’t know, I just don’t know!”

Rin sighed to himself. He knew sooner or later he had to make things clear, not in round-about way like this. Rin stood up from his sitting position, he walked toward Nitori who was still laying on the top bunk. Rin walked until the distance between him and Nitori was only a feet away from him. 

“Please come down, Nitori.” Rin said, reaching his hand for Nitori.

The junior took the offering hand , Rin helped him to climb down from the top bunk. The both of them were standing on their feet. Since Nitori was a head shorter than Rin, he had to tilt his head upward to match Rin’s eye gaze. Red orbs and blue orbs meet together. Rin feeling the nervous built up inside him. Just three words. He just need to spill those three words and whatever happens shall happens. 

“Nitori..” Rin started, his voice still full of uncertainty. 

“I don’t know how to say this..” Rin trailed off, “I’m not even sure about my feeling until today. I mean, I do know that I enjoy being together with you. You calm me, something that no one ever done before. Although you can be rowdy sometimes, but your presence.. it calms me down , you know? I feel content just knowing you are there by my side. And I wish.. I wish you will keep on be with me.” 

Rin leaned forward, he brushed Nitori’s bang with one hand and planted a chaste kiss on Nitori’s forehead. It was a brief kiss, but full of Rin’s very emotion. 

“I love you, Nitori.” Rin said each words carefully. He wrapped his arm around Nitori’s waist and hugged him tightly. He inhaled the sweet vanilla scent of Nitori’s shampoo, his heart still pounding. He was sure Nitori could feel his heartbeat given that they’re sticking so close like this. 

It took Nitori a moment to compose himself before he returned the hug and buried his head on Rin’s torso. His heart was pounding as fast as Rin’s. It felt like their heart was synchronized together. Rin could feel what people used to say ‘butterflies inside your stomach’. Sure enough, there was tingling sensation inside his stomach, it felt like Rin had no worries anymore now that he already confessed to Nitori. 

“I love you too, Rin-senpai.”


End file.
